Molded polyurethane screens having reinforcement therein are known in the art. However, in the past the dividing strips between the openings were relatively large, thereby causing the open area of the screen to be an undesirably low percentage of its surface, thereby in turn causing the screen to be relatively inefficient.
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,809 and 4,857,176, both of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference hereto. The present invention provides improved screens with relatively high percentage open screening areas and high efficiencies.